We Happy Few 2
We Happy Few 2 is an action-adventure survival horror game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Xbox One. It's also a sequel to the 2018 video game We Happy Few. Synopsis After the events of the first game. The story follows a twenty-nine-year-old woman named Annie Hastings who discovers everything at Wellington Wells since Uncle Jack's breakdown. She notices the mysterious figure at the village, that mysterious figure turns out to be a former doctor and scientist named Mr. Smilez who is from Germany. He tells Annie about citizens taking Joy to forget bad things Now, Annie must find the mystery of the Joy pills and labs before things getting worse. Gameplay The players must select the characters from the menu (Annie Hastings, Stanley Wright, and Olivia Starkey) in the menu of the game. In single-player mode, players control one of three characters in different acts. They must find the quests and objectives during the story mode and their own reasons for fighting against the enemies of Wellington Wells. There is Annie Hastings, a well-balanced character adept at crafting weapons; Stanley Wright, adept at sneaking, hacking and crafting chemical concoctions; and Olivia Starkey, strong melee fighter adept at crafting powerful explosives and guns. The players can also change the outfits from the characters in the safe house. The players check the Inventory such as weapons, outfits, drugs, health, gadgets, and food. They can use their abilities from the survival tree with a skill point. Also, the players must fight off the enemies with their weapons and potions from their hands and even bodies. In DLC, the characters are Petunia Hastings, Dr. Faraday, Dr. Shaun, Elizabeth Phillips, and Peter Ride. Plot After the events of the first game, Annie was walking towards Wellington Wells until she discovers the houses, mood booths and a mysterious figure referred as Mr. Smilez. He asks her about why they should take the joy to forget bad things and why she doesn’t take it. Annie is searching for her special letter. She continues searching as Mr. Smilez pulls out a whip. He was about to hit her but suddenly she dodged and escaped from him. He then heads after her but suddenly she is gone. Annie is also searching for her sister who is named Petunia Hastings. Annie felt sad because her sister is gone for a couple of days. She takes a deep breath and continues her adventure. Meanwhile, Annie went to the bar where she meets a female military soldier named Olivia Starkey who lives in her old house with her grandfather Ollie Starkey. She asked her about everyone who's taking the joy and forget bad things, they also listen to Uncle Jack on the TV every day and night. But unfortunately, Uncle Jack got off his joy, standing up from the seat, taking out the cricket bat, and begins smashing all camera. After that, he disappears from the broadcast room and possibly become Foggy Jack. Annie was worried about Jane losing her brother just like Arthur betrayed his brother because he swaps the ID cards to avoid going to Germany. Luckily, Olivia approximated the distance at forty miles away from the bar. So Annie asking Olivia to join her to find Petunia and she says yes. Later, Olivia is searching for Jane and Annie's special letter, she used the map to find the right direction. Annie felt anxiety and bit dizzy because she remembers that Petunia and she are taking a walk at the park, then suddenly Petunia disappeared while Annie is picking the flowers up. She then turns around as Petunia is gone, Annie begins to search for her. Olivia catches her as Annie is about to faint, she then carries her for a while. Meanwhile, at the broadcast room, Jane opens the door and shocked when the cameras have been smashed and her brother is gone. She decided to repair the smashed cameras so she becomes the new Host of Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services. At the outside of the Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services, the TVs suddenly turn on as Olivia turn around quickly. She drops her which makes her awake, Annie getting up from the ground and notices the TVs was been surrounded. Annie then asks Olivia about Uncle Jack used to be the lead actor of the Will Kemp Traveling Players. During the German occupation, Jack was the voice of the German Occupational Authority. He accompanied his daughter, Margaret, in her leadership of the 1946 Battle of Flowers as Junior Field Commander. When the Germans took kids for the Authority, he attempted to hide Margaret, but Ollie Starkey ratted them out and she was shot in her efforts to escape. Jack usually avoids anything that can remind him of her out of grief. After the 'Victory' over the Germans, it is stated that Jack was arrested and later released to become the smiling face of Wellington Wells. After the Occupation, Jack became host to the Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services to cheer up the city's inhabitants. He is broadcast everywhere in the city. His many shows were created to make Wellies laugh, smile, and to reassure them. In his role, he tackles crises such as the food shortage in the city by "reminding" people that sawdust really is a very filling substitute for bread. Finally, he goes insane and (possibly) becomes a serial killer. A few years later, Jane takes over the broadcast room and become the new smiling face of Wellington Wells. Annie talking to Jane about everyone are taking the joy to make them happy and forget the bad things, they are starving to death because the foods are run out and so water. But Annie remembers Harry Haworth invents joy in 1953, the scientists gave to a customer so they testing the joy. The customer takes the joy cause it makes him happy and success it. So they gave the joy pills to everyone at Wellington Wells. They then put the white mask on so nobody wants to see their real faces. But not everyone taking the joy, some people forgot to take joy if there's a bobby or a joy doctor around Wellington Wells. Joy Doctors are able to detect if someone is off their Joy, and will then attempt to force-feed them Joy. Sometimes they will simply try to kill them instead. Bobbies generally can be found patrolling Wellington Wells or guarding bridges, police stations, and government buildings. They can also be found watching over crime scenes, transporting deceased individuals, or conversing with each other. There is a special location where three can be found guarding an apple tree. Bobbies can be bribed with Scotch, which will instantly make them become peaceful and will no longer pay attention to crimes committed. This doesn't work though if players are experiencing Joy withdrawal or memory loss. Bribery doesn't work on Red Bobbies, however. Bobbies will also be summoned if there is an alarm triggered, reinforcements are summoned, or there is havoc in town by emerging from Bobby Poppers, which transport them all around Wellington Wells. Olivia and Annie then walk away from the TVs and went home. Later at the night, Annie having a hard time to sleep because she having a nightmare about the wellies say loudly "Take your Joy! Take your Joy! Take your Joy!" then the bobbies are about to hit her with their batons and wake up in fear. Annie then got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She looking at the mirror, then washes her face. Annie talks to herself about having a nightmare, suddenly the lights flicking by itself. She was freaked out because the mysterious figure was moving. Annie grabs the gun from the table and opens the door slowly. She got out of her bedroom and begin to walk out of her house. Annie then notices someone is humming which is coming from the house. Annie went to the house, knock the door gently. Then someone opens the door and it turns out to be a scientist named Stanley Wright. Annie asks him a question about a mysterious man named Mr. Smilez. He thinks about the chemicals that Mr. Smilez testing it. After Stanley talking about what happened to Mr. Smilez, Annie went inside of his wife's Interplanetary Travel Agency. Stanley asks Annie that she wants to drink the tea, she then grabs the cup of tea. Stanley is inventing the new flavor of joy, peach. Annie remembers that joy was invented by Harry Haworth. She thinks about everyone who took the joy to forget the bad things, but they are suffered from memory loss episode because they take too much joy pills. Luckily, Ollie sends the letter to Uncle Jack about what happened to Margaret Worthing (Jack's daughter). He begins to frown again because he remembers his daughter has been killed by the Germans on July 22, 1947. Jack tried smiling but it didn't work. He finally snapped after he tells the citizens of Wellington Wells to stop taking joy because they are starving to death. Jack took out the cricket bat, standing up from the seat and begins to smash the cameras. He says one more before he smashing the last camera and disappears. After Jack's disappearance, his younger sister went to the broadcast room and been shocked because the cameras are been destroyed and her brother disappeared. Jane begins to repair the smashed cameras, cleaning up the broadcast room. Later, she makes an announcement all over the television stations. Everyone saw her on the TV every day and night until they stopped watching the TV. Stanley knows her since they are kids at the school. He asked Annie that she knows her too, they used to be friends when they are kids. Now they no longer see each other when they got older. Annie misses her so much. Stanley goes back to his work as Annie waves goodbye to him, then she leaves the building. Meanwhile, at Mr. Smilez's lab, he discovers around his lab. Mr. Smilez notices the chemicals are messed up because of the failed test. He thinks about what happened to the test that his chemicals have been destroyed. He has a plan for making a pill for everyone. So he decided to make the new pill that has a happiness effect on it. Meanwhile, at Worthing's house, Jane is reading the book about the war until she remembers that they are escaping from the Germans during World War II which she causes to begins crying. Jane searches for her Joy pills across the room until she found it on the sink. Jane takes her joy so she forgets the bad things. She goes back to reading the book in the living room. Back at Hastings' house, Annie draws some pictures then places on the wall. She cries in happiness that Petunia and her love to draw when they were kids. She remembers that Petunia made a picture of the Hastings family. She was making something special when she was a little girl. Annie kisses one of her pictures from a wall, but she suddenly heard someone knocking the door. Annie opens the door and it was revealed to be her friend Gemma Olsen (who has been kidnapped by two Joy Doctors and escape from the lab in the first game.). Gemma talks to her about the report that she made it, Annie thinks about Dr. Anton Verloc who works at the factory. Harry is missing for couple days until someone found him which someone turns out to be a man named Anton Verloc. He imprisons Harry at the jail for the rest of the week. Annie feels sorry for Harry because he is now at the jail. Annie got a letter from someone, open and read it. According to the letter, it says "Dear Annie, I know this is so important but you should meet at an unusual place where you can find your sister and other special letters. It would be interest and mysterious. Don't forget the potion that I give to you. Sincerely, Percival Hastings.". She knows that person was one of her brothers Percival "Percy" Hastings which he has been taken away by the Germans because of his younger brother Arthur switches the ID card with him and thinks was too old to go. Annie grabs Gemma's hand and going on an adventure after she tells Gemma about a search for her younger sister Petunia and a special letter. Later, at the park, Annie notices there some blood traces on the sideways and decided to follow the blood traces finding a dead body. She founds someone who is already killed by an unknown person. Gemma notices a note on the dead body, grabs it from a dead body, and reads it. She was shocked that note was from Petunia Hastings which means she kills a member of Plough Boys after she refuses to join the Plough Boys. Annie swipes the note from Gemma's hand and reads it. She realized that Petunia is actually been saved by herself. Annie found the first clue because she evinces the note coming from her sister. Annie and Gemma begin to find the clue by following the traces. Meanwhile, at the park, Annie and Gemma found a second clue from a flower with a trace of blood because Petunia kills someone with a cricket bat. She was curious that Petunia picks up a flower while cover in blood after someone puts a bloody hand on a flower which died from injuries. Annie solves the second clue after Petunia walks away with a bloody cricket bat which it traces the blood from someone. Gemma was worried about people who have been attacked during World War II. She begins to cry because of happening at the war and children has been taken away by the Germans. Annie then used a magnifying glass to find something small. She founds a piece of broken glass from the window of the pub where Petunia throws a member of Plough Boys to the window from a pub. Gemma knew that a piece of broken glass has blood in it was actually a weapon because someone used to tried slice Petunia with a broken glass after one of the Plough Boys smashes a table with the glass cup. Annie felt little dizzy again, this time Characters * Annie Hastings * Stanley Wright * Olivia Starkey Transcript We Happy Few 2/Transcript Tropes We Happy Few 2/Tropes Trivia * We Happy Few 2 is one of the games who have a collection, others are Sleeping Dogs, Life is Strange, Overwatch, Watch Dogs and Destiny. * This game is similar to Resident Evil, The Evil Within, F.E.A.R., The Last of Us, Until Dawn and Vampyr. ** It is also similar to Assassin's Creed, Life is Strange, Watch Dogs, Outlast, Sleeping Dog, Hitman, and Bioshock. * Unlike the first game, the second game is way scarier and less fun. ** The second game has a third-person perspective instead of the first-person perspective. ** The second game is inspired by Bioshock, The Evil Within, My Little Eye (2002), Metropolis (1927), The Confession (1970), Resident Evil, Dead Space, Brave New World, 1984, and ** The second game has now gore. ** The second game has a different gameplay * The second game contains blood and gore, extreme violence, disturbing graphics, strong sexual theme, drugs, tobacco, alcohol, jumpscares, strong language, epileptic seizure, and death. * The songs from the first game can be heard in the game. * The characters (including Arthur, Sally, and Ollie) has returned from the first game. * The weapons have returned from the first game. * During the menu, you can change the outfits from the characters. * We Happy Few 2 has some Easter eggs and secrets in the game. * The potions are added to the game just like Bioshock series. ** The game also added the ammo, grabbers, and machines. * The Joy Pills has returned from the first game. ** The characters are now selecting the flavor of Joy rather than just always choosing strawberry. * There's some DLC in the game (such as Return to Wellington Wells). * The death scenes are added to the game. * The Memory has returned from the first game. * Uncle Jack has returned from the first game. * In the second game, there are more firearms (mostly WWI and WWII style) than just a rifle. **The characters can now shoot enemies with the firearms. **They can also reload their guns when they run out of ammo. **They would find the ammo from the locations. **They can aim at the enemies * This game is much like the Bioshock series because they both have firearms, potions (plasmids/vigors) and update machines. * The sex scenes are added to the game. * Roger and James can have sex with any woman in the village. ** Also, Roger and James are now no longer a couple after James find out that Roger has been taken by a woman and is straight. * We learned that Percy was actually still alive that he survived the train crash. * During the sex scene, it was shown their private parts and take their clothes off. * When Annie or Olivia near to Bobby or Joy Doctor, they can seduce them and has sex. * Maharajkumari Indira Devi actually appeared at the in-game. * Victoria Byng is reformed and joins Olivia's side. ** Also, she became Ollie's girlfriend after she apologized to him for kicking on the crotch and hit with a chair. * This game has many references such as Bioshock, The Broken (2008), The Evil Within, Fatal Frame, F.E.A.R., Calling (video game 2009), 1984, Mortal Engine, Resident Evil, The Nun, Annabelle, and * The version of fairy tales has returned from the first game, this time it changes the fairy tales characters to the children. * The characters' goal is to overthrow a dictator instead of escaping from Wellington Wells. * The game is also set in British India, France, Germany, London, United States, and Scotland. * The flashbacks from the first game have returned. * During the potion store scene, Annie and Arthur saw a bunch of different potion such as inflation potion. * The gameplay is similar to The Evil Within, and Resident Evil. * Gone on Holiday screen have returned from the first game. * The Uncle Jack Show has returned from the first game. * The second game has the same dark tone as the first game. * The second game has the same sound effect as the first game. * The second game has the same "Gone on Holiday" screen as the first game. * NPCs can now move their eye browns and mouths when they change their expressions. * These scenes include weight gains and inflation. ** It even includes giants, tiny, body switches, age switches, and personality switches. * NPCs now no longer share their generic looks because of the developers learn their mistakes. ** However, some NPCs can still share their generic looks. * There are more bosses in the second game than in the first game. * Uncle Henry will appear in the second game. * The voice acting is now fixed due to lack of speaking and moving their mouths. * The developers were now no longer extremely lazy because they improved their work. * The robots from They Came From Below has returned. * We learned that Arthur finally gets a new girlfriend after meeting a new girl who is next to him. * The game will be about a woman who must * The Joy Meter has returned from the first game. ** This time, the player to wait in 30 seconds to refill. * There are more scary moments than the first game. * Break the 4th wall is added to the game. * The children now escaped from the train and survived. * We learned that Petunia is at Germany along with her brother Percy. * After the credits, Annie, Arthur, Percy, and Petunia are sitting on a bench, watching the stars at the sky and smiling at each other. * This and the first game are combined together to Nintendo Switch. * The skill points have returned from the first game. Similarities to other video games * During the scene where Annie has been chased by Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video games Category:Survival Horror Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Sequels Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Work In Progress Category:M Category:PEGI 18 Category:Video Games Category:Third-person Category:We Happy Few Category:Horror Category:Horror Games Category:Compulsion Games Category:Nintendo Switch